


Cell Block 4

by upsgirl88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsgirl88/pseuds/upsgirl88
Summary: Jaime is in prison for killing "King" Aerys, the leader of a prominent gang.  The FBI need his testimony to bring the gang down so he's put into protective custody with a full time guard.  Brienne is given the task of keeping the Kingslayer safe... and it won't be an easy job.  Her task becomes even more essential when she finds out the truth about the "murder."  Jaime isn't the man the world believes he is and Brienne is determined to keep him safe so he can clear his name.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm never too sure about a new fic until I put it out there and see what people think of it. I have some ideas planned out for this one so we shall see if you guys like the concept and whether I should continue. Love at Sea is almost done and Ladies, Knights and Whores will be wrapped up soon too, so this will be my next focus if y'all want more. Have a great evening! (And to my fellow Caryl fans - hope tonight's episode is amazing!!)

“Did you hear?” Podrick whispered to her excitedly. 

Brienne rolled her eyes. She’d been put in charge of training the newbee and he annoyed her almost as much as she secretly adored him. He was so green and a maximum security prison was not the place for him, yet she felt the need to try to make him the best guard he could be, putting his success or failure directly on her own shoulders. So far she felt like she was succeeding… most of the time. “Hear what?” she sighed. Brienne had learned quickly that if Pod was good at anything it was gossip. Somehow he always knew everything that was going on long before she did, yet they spent most of their shifts side by side. It was yet another thing that annoyed her. 

“They caught the Kingslayer,” he said, looking as proud as if he’d nabbed Jaime Lannister with his own two hands. Brienne knew there was more even before Podrick continued. “And they are bringing him here. I heard he’ll be in protective custody in block 4. They’re prepping a cell as we speak.” 

One thing he said wasn’t a surprise. There was no way in hell they were putting Jaime Lannister in Gen Pop. He wouldn’t last a day before someone shived him or strangled him to death. He had murdered the leader of the most prominent gang in Chicago. King Aerys, as he was called, had cells in every major city in the US as well as connections all over the world. There wasn’t a max prison in the country he didn’t have men inside to take care of any issues that might arise. Jaime Lannister was a huge target. Brienne had to admit she would be surprised if he even lasted long in protective. Aerys men always seemed to find a way to make things happen. Dirty guards, riots, explosives… you name it, they had used it when they needed to. 

“Why do they want to keep him alive so badly?” Podrick asked. 

Brienne shot him a look. Sometimes he asked really dumb questions and she wondered if he just wanted to make her feel important for being able to tell him something he didn’t know or if he was actually just that dense. “They need him to testify against the Targaryens. He was Aerys bodyguard for years… The FBI believe the Kingslayer is the key to bringing down the whole gang.” 

“So his own father can take over the guns and drug trade?” Podrick asked. 

Brienne hadn’t really thought of that, but chances were likely that the next freaking Godfather would surely be Tywin Lannister. He had the money, the numbers and the power. “Perhaps,” she agreed. 

Before they had a chance to discuss any further another guard came swaggering towards them. “Tarth, the Warden wants to see you,” Bronn said with his usual smirk. “Let’s go Payne, you can come with me to Block 1 for some random cell searches. See if we can’t break the record for shives from last month.” 

Brienne watched them wander off before heading in the other direction towards the Warden’s office. She had a really good relationship with Warden Stark. Catelyn had personally sought her out and hired her several years ago, offering her a lot more money than she was making at the minimum security ladies facility she’d been at. Brienne honestly hadn’t cared about the raise, she was more excited about working for the only female led men’s maximum security prison in the country. It was almost unheard of for a woman to be warden at a male prison, but Catelyn was well respected and great at her job. 

Brienne knocked on the door and waited to be called in. “Come in,” she heard the Warden say. She entered and stood formally before her idol. She was always very careful to be extremely respectful and completely professional at work, especially when she was in the presence of Warden Stark. She was eternally grateful for the opportunity she’d been given and she never wanted to do anything to bring dishonour to Catelyn or the prison. “Sit, please,” she said, motioning to the chair across the desk. 

Brienne sat down with a nod. “I’m sure you’ve heard by now that the Kingslayer was captured by Chicago P.D.” Catelyn raised her eyebrows and waited for confirmation. Brienne reluctantly nodded. She didn’t want her boss to know she was a part of the gossip amongst the guards, even though they both knew it was pretty much unavoidable. 

“Well you should also know that he’s being brought here. The FBI is entrusting us with keeping him safe and I assured them we were up for the task,” Catelyn said. “Would you agree?” 

“Of course,” Brienne replied with a nod. “I know you’ll make all the right decisions to ensure the prisoner’s safety.” That was the honest truth. Catelyn had got where she was because she was brilliant, efficient and respected. The FBI was smart to trust her with their precious witness. 

“Good, I’m glad you feel that way. You trust me right?” Catelyn added. 

Brienne was a bit confused, but replied, “Of course I do, you know that.” 

The warden nodded. “I do. But I worry you won’t be happy with the task I’m about to give you.” Instantly Brienne’s stomach started to churn. “You are my most trusted employee. I know you would never betray me. That’s why I need you to personally guard Jaime Lannister until the trial is over.” 

“What?” Brienne muttered, feeling a bit blindsided. “But the trial could be weeks… maybe even months away.” Catelyn was nodding. “No… No I can’t…” Brienne couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. Her boss was entrusting her with perhaps the most important task the prison had ever been given. She took a deep breath and changed her tune. “It would be my honour Warden. When do I start?” 

Catelyn spent the next half an hour explaining the details of her new assignment. “What about Podrick?” she asked, unable to hide her concern for her sidekick. 

“I’ll make sure he’s placed with another suitable guard until after the trial and then you can have him back… if you want.” Catelyn was smirking at her. She already knew the answer. 

“Well I have got him this far, I suppose I should see it through,” Brienne said, trying to sound nonchalant. 

“Yes, of course,” Catelyn nodded, with a sparkle in her eye that confirmed she’d been busted. “So you have about an hour before he arrives. I would like you to be there right from the start,” she said. “Then I’ll get Bronn to take over to give you a chance to gather your things and make any necessary arrangements.” Brienne nodded slowly. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Catelyn asked gently. “I know it’s a pretty unorthodox assignment… and it requires full commitment…” 

“I’ll be fine,” Brienne assured her. “I don’t have a family to worry about. I can be here as long as I’m needed.” 

“Okay, but promise me, if you ever need a few hours just to get out of here for a bit we can make arrangements,” Catelyn said sternly. “We don’t want this to become a burden for you.” 

“I promise if I need a break I’ll ask,” Brienne replied. She didn’t anticipate it being an issue, but perhaps after a few weeks of living at the prison she would change her mind. They finished up and Catelyn sent Brienne to get some lunch before the prisoner arrived. 

She wasn’t really hungry so Brienne wandered to Block 4. It was completely empty and hadn’t been used for years. It was actually an older part of the prison that had been expanded around over time. It didn’t have the same up to date technology or video surveillance that the rest of the prison had. It was actually pretty basic. But the one thing she noticed immediately was how quiet it was. Anywhere else you went in the prison it was always loud. She had learned to tune out all the slurs and derogatory remarks right away. Many of the prisoners were appalling in how crude and perverted they were, especially with a female guard. 

Brienne easily found the area that had been prepared for the Kingslayer… and for her. It was an oversized cell, almost the size of two regular cells put together. Because Jaime wouldn’t be allowed out of the cell, other than to use the shower and have some time out in the yard, both in special areas not accessed by other prisoners, he was given many comforts that the others wouldn’t have in their cell. They had access to the lounge and the library and other places that Jaime would not. So he had a television in his cell, along with books, cards, games and even a laptop. He wouldn’t be given internet access, but he could use it for journaling or whatever games might be loaded on there. 

She realized that a lot of the things in the cell were likely there for her benefit as well. Days would be long and they would need things to keep them from going crazy. Brienne had no idea what the Kingslayer was like. Most likely an arrogant asshole, she figured. But they would be spending their days and nights together so she hoped he wouldn’t be too much of a pain in the ass. 

There was another cell attached with a door between them which was where she would sleep. Fortunately she was allowed several half hour breaks over the day when she needed to use the bathroom, shower, change, eat or just to take some time to herself. What could go wrong in the half hour she was gone? Brienne wondered. Her mind instantly brought up a million possibilities. She immediately decided she would only take breaks when absolutely necessary. 

Brienne finished her inspection, wandered a bit more to see where she would take him out to the yard and where his private showers were, then she slowly made her way back to the main part of the prison. It wasn’t long before Catelyn paged her to let her know the prisoner had arrived. 

It wasn’t until she met Catelyn and the FBI agent in charge of Jaime’s case, Special Agent Martell, in the search room that she realized it would be up to her to conduct the strip search when they brought the Kingslayer in. Even though he was coming from a police holding cell and was likely already searched, they had to strip and cavity search every new prisoner that arrived. It was something she’d done a million times. The policy at most facilities was that searches were done by a guard of the same gender, but Catelyn had changed that policy and it had never been a problem for her or the prisoners she’d searched. For some reason though, she was feeling really awkward and nervous this time. 

It didn’t help matters when Jaime Lannister was led into the room. Brienne had seen a few photos of him before and she knew he was a good looking man, but seeing him up close in person… he was stunningly gorgeous. He was chatting with the men who led him in, smiling even. It was clear right away that he was smooth, perhaps even charismatic. 

But it also became clear right away that he was every bit the arrogant asshole she’d been expecting. He instantly shifted into conversation with Catelyn, sending some harsh jabs her way about her late husband Ned, a police officer, who had been killed in the line of duty while investigating a gang murder that likely was tied to Jaime’s father. Brienne could feel the tension in the room. She hadn’t even made the connection between the Lannisters and the Starks and she suddenly wondered if it truly was a good idea to have Jaime staying at Catelyn’s prison? 

Suddenly she felt Jaime’s eyes on here. “Is that a woman?” he asked Catelyn, smirking with a smile she should have found repulsive, but instead it held her attention like no other smile had before. Brienne had been mistaken for a man more often than not in her life. She was used to it whether it was an honest mistake or simply an attempt to insult her. His eyes looked her up and down. Jaime was a tall man and he likely wasn’t used to be around a woman who was taller. “Where did you find this beast?” he asked Catelyn, actually sounding a bit awestruck, though she knew he was just being a jerk. 

Catelyn ignored him and motioned her forward. She very quickly explained that Brienne would be his personal guard while he remained at the prison. Brienne was having difficulty reading him, he seemed amused she thought. “Before we show you to your cell there are some formalities…” She turned it over to Brienne. 

She swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and spoke, “If you’ll kindly remove your clothing we can get started with the search.” Jaime met her eye, still grinning like he was enjoying every second. Brienne held her breath. She couldn’t seem to make herself look away. Finally he shrugged and reached for the tie on his pants...


	2. Chapter 2

The entire process should have been quick and painless, especially since Jaime clearly didn’t have any problem being nude in front of them all. But his willingness to participate was actually much harder to deal with than the men who were awkward, shy or even resistant. Brienne tried to tune him out and ignore the comments about buying him dinner and whether she liked what she saw, but unfortunately she heard every single thing he said and his words were burned in her brain. The worst part of all… she really did like what she saw - and she couldn’t even try to convince herself any different. 

Every part of him was, well, sexy. Brienne had seen her share of naked guys since she started working at the prison and there certainly were some well put together men, some that were far more chiseled and muscled than Jaime, but the overall package standing in front of her was possibly the most gorgeous she’d ever seen. It irritated her that he was perhaps just as cocky as he was beautiful and it still did nothing to keep her from admiring his looks. 

“He’s clear,” Brienne said, stepping back. “You can get dressed now Lannister.” 

“You sure you want me to put my clothes back on?” He asked, giving her a suggestive look. “I get the feeling you don’t see many cocks outside this room.” 

Brienne ignored the stirring in her loins and made damn sure he had no idea he was getting to her. “Oh I’m sure… but perhaps you’d like to remain naked and join Big Tommy in the shower?” She knew her comment was inappropriate, but she also knew that Catelyn understood it was sometimes necessary to say things to ensure the prisoners knew they would not get the upper hand - especially being a female guard. 

“I’ll take a pass,” he replied with a grin. Jaime dressed once again in the dark blue prison uniform that had been provided to him. “Maybe some other time, hmm?” Brienne knew he had no interest in her other than an attempt to get under her skin so she rolled her eyes but didn’t respond. Some prisoners thrived off the banter and she had a feeling the more she replied to Jaime the more he would keep talking. 

It seemed to work and he shut up for a bit while Catelyn led them to Block 4. She explained how things would work as they wandered through, towards the cell. The block itself would be locked down at all times. Brienne could get through the first set of doors with her key card, but a second guard would have to meet her to get through the next set of doors. It had taken both her and Catelyn’s cards to get them in.

During the day the cell would be unlocked and they were free to roam the entire block. At night Jaime would be locked in his area of course and Brienne would lock the gate between them, but she could still move freely around the block if she wanted to. The showers were locked and she had to accompany him and guard the door while he showered. Brienne would have the opportunity to shower in the mornings when she took her first break. 

“Well it ain’t the Ritz but I guess it’ll do,” Jaime said, flopping onto his bed. The mattresses actually weren’t that bad in the prison, nothing like some she’d seen that were hard as a rock. 

“It’s a lot better than what the other prisoners get, Kingslayer,” Brienne said. 

“Special treatment for me?” he gasped in shock, then laughed. “Why thank you Wench, you’re ever so kind.” 

“My name is Brienne,” she snapped, glaring at him. Truth be told, she’d been called far worse than Wench. 

“Such a feminine name,” Jaime replied, looking her up and down. “How ironic.” 

Brienne ignored him and walked with Catelyn back to the door to let her out. “You sure you’re okay with this? With him?” she asked, looking concerned. 

She nodded. “He doesn’t bother me. Not at all,” Brienne lied. She sure as hell wasn’t about to tell Catelyn that the main problem with the Kingslayer was that he made her weak in the knees. 

“Okay, I’ll send Bronn back in a little while so you can go home for a few hours. Do you need longer? Overnight?” 

“No, I won’t need more than a couple of hours to pack a bag,” she replied. She didn’t have pets, or kids, or family to worry about so all she really needed was to gather her things and make sure she got rid of anything that would spoil in the fridge. She would ask her neighbor, a sweet, older retired man, to keep an eye on her place and leave a number he could contact her at if there were any problems. 

Then said their goodbyes and Brienne headed back towards the cell, where she found Jaime leaning in the doorway against the bars. “So, you’re a virgin I take it?” were the first words out of his mouth as he approached. This is gonna be a long few weeks, she though, ignoring the comment. Unfortunately he continued, following along beside her as she explored a bit more. “Childhood must have been awful for you. Were you a foot taller than all the boys? They laughed at you, called you names? Some boys like a challenge. One or two must have tried to get inside big Brienne.” 

She stopped and glared at him. Her plan to keep ignoring him ended when words came out of her mouth before she could stop them “One of two tried,” she snapped in a threatening manner, wanting him to know that she was just as tough and strong as any man. 

“Ah,” he said with a grin. “But you fought them off. But maybe you wished one of them could overpower you, fling you down, tear off your clothes. But none of them were strong enough.” Jaime paused and then leaned in close to her ear, invading her personal space in a way that should have been uncomfortable with a stranger, yet she felt something very different. “I'm strong enough,” he whispered. 

“Not interested,” Brienne said quickly. Her body was telling her something completely different, but she made sure her voice remained calm. 

“Of course you are,” he scoffed. “You'd love to know what it feels like to be a woman... To be with a man like me.” 

“A murderer?” Brienne gave him a look. “You think sex with a murderer is way up there on my bucket list?” She knew he was referring to his good looks of course. 

“Gotta take it where you can get it Wench,” he smirked. 

“My name is Brienne,” she snapped once again. 

“Oh fine, Brienne…” She hated that she liked the way it sounded when he said her name and wished she’d just let him keep calling her Wench. “When would you ever get a chance to fuck a handsome man like me? Oh shit, you probably like girls don’t you? Oddly I didn’t get that vibe when you were staring at my cock earlier.” 

“I was not staring at your cock,” Brienne spat angrily. Fuck, I wasn’t starting at his dick, was I? She wondered. “And I’m neither a virgin or a lesbian,” she added. She had no idea why she felt the need to make that clear to him. Her personal life was none of his business. 

“Oh good,” he said, looking very pleased with himself. “Could have fooled me on one account, but I just knew you enjoyed seeing me naked.”

“I did not…” Brienne started to protest when her walkie went off. 

“Hey Tarth, let me in,” Bronn’s voice came over the speaker. 

“Are you leaving me so soon?” Jaime looked at her with a pout on his gorgeous face. 

“Cheer up, I have to get my things, but I’ll be back in a few hours. Then it’s just you and me Sunshine,” she grumbled sarcastically. 

“Can’t wait,” Jaime called out as she headed down the steps to meet Bronn. 

“Enjoy, he’s a real treat,” she muttered, letting Bronn in. He gave her a strange look. “What are you fucking looking at?” 

“You damn cheeks are pink. Is it too hot in this block?” he asked. 

“Must have been the stairs, I’m getting out of shape,” she lied. 

“But you were going down the stairs….” Brienne heard as she walked away. 

“I’ll let you know when I’m back,” she called out, not waiting for a reply. When she turned a corner and was out of sight she touched her face. Sure enough, her cheeks were warm. “Fuck,” she hissed outloud. Brienne made a beeline out of the prison and right to her car. She got in and took a deep breath. She hadn’t let anyone get to her like that in a very long time and she made a silent vow it was going to stop. This Kingslayer was a gangster. He was a cruel and vicious murderer. He wasn’t some hot guy for her to swoon over. But he is hot, a voice in her head reminded her. Brienne groaned and sped out of the parking lot, turning up the radio to distract herself. 

Of course the first song was a sexy ballad, but it was a song she loved so she sang along. The second song… Like a virgin. Brienne shut off the radio and scowled the whole drive home. It took her less than half an hour to pack up, empty the fridge, take out the garbage and talk to her neighbor. 

She looked at the clock and sighed. “Fuck it,” she said out. She’d been trying to eat healthier, but she would be stuck eating upgraded prison food for the foreseeable future. She drove to Giordano’s and got herself a personal sized deep dish pie. She took her time, eating and enjoying the best pizza in the world. On the way back to the prison she went through the drive thru at Starbucks and got a caramel Frappuccino with whipped cream. 

By the time she was back at work she felt like a beached whale, but it was worth it she decided. She gathered her things and headed to her new “home.” When Bronn arrived at the door he looked to be in great spirits. “How’d that go?” she asked. 

He shrugged, “I kinda like the guy. He’s funny.” 

“Of course you would think so,” she muttered. She should have known Bronn and Jaime would hit it off. “Well I’m sorry to interrupt your bromance, but you can take a hike now.” 

“Yes ma’am,” he said with a mocking salute. “Careful on those stairs, don’t want you having a heart attack or something,” Bronn gave her a smirk. 

“Fuck off dickwad,” she said, flipping him the bird. They used both cards to let him out then Brienne took a deep breath and started up the stairs. Even with all the food she’d eaten she wasn’t even winded at the top. She was in great shape and she’d really been working hard. Bronn knew it and his teasing confirmed that he realized the pink cheeks had nothing to do with her fitness level. 

Jaime was waiting in the cell doorway once again as she approached. His hair was a bit tousled and he had a half smile on his lips. Her heart rate picked up and once again it had nothing to do with the steps. I will not let him get to me, she chanted in her mind, but he didn’t even have to speak to affect her and it annoyed her deeply. 

“Welcome home,” he said, moving to let her through. “Did you miss me?” 

“Not one little bit,” Brienne replied, brushing past him. She would be cold and formal she decided. He wouldn’t be able to see through that wall once she put it up. 

“I think I actually like the other guard better,” Jaime remarked, pouting slightly. 

Brienne laughed. She couldn’t help it. So much for her ice queen plan. “I think you might be the only person who has ever said that.” She put her stuff away while Jaime poked his head over to her side and watched. Once everything was organized she turned and looked at him. They stared at each other for a moment. “Well, now what?” she muttered, not really talking to him. 

But Jaime answered. He pulled something out of his pocket. “Crazy 8s?” he asked, holding up a deck of cards. 

Brienne shrugged, “Sure why not.” As they sat down and he started to deal she wondered if she’d been completely crazy to accept this job? Only time would tell. “Pick up 6,” she said, laying down three 2s. It didn’t take long to learn that the Kingslayer hated to lose, so Brienne vowed, with a wicked smile, to beat him every chance she got.


End file.
